moviepediafandomcom-20200222-history
Little Red Riding Hood
Plot Little Red Riding Hood discovers that the Big Bad Wolf has disguised himself as Granny, just as the axe-wielding woodsman bursts through the window, startling everyone. The police quickly arrive, and Red, Wolf, Granny and the Woodsman are questioned by detective Nicky Flippers about the events leading up to the incident. Red explains that she was delivering goodies for her grandmother when she discovered a threat from the mysterious Goodie Bandit. Hoping to save her Granny’s recipes, she embarked upon a journey to take them to the top of a nearby mountain where her Granny lives. On her way, she encountered the Wolf, who asked her a series of suspicious questions. She managed to escape, and eventually reached her Granny’s house; however she found the Wolf already waiting in ambush. What at first seems to be an open-and-shut case becomes confused though, once it is learned that the Wolf is an investigative reporter. He reveals that he was searching for a lead on the identity of the Goodie Bandit, and had reason to believe that Granny and Red were the culprits. Locating Red, he questioned her, hoping to get to the bottom of the mystery. When Red escaped, he headed for her Granny’s house and arriving first, went undercover, hoping to trick her into giving him the evidence he needed. When questioned, the Woodsman reveals that he is in fact an aspiring actor who was only trying out for the part of a woodsman in a commercial. After his schnitzel truck was robbed by the Goodie Bandit, he went out into the woods to get in character for his role, and spent the rest of the day felling trees. An especially large tree rolled after him, and pushed him through the window of Granny’s home. The investigation then turns to Granny, who reveals that, unbeknownst to her family, she is an extreme sports enthusiast. During a ski race earlier that day, she was attacked by the opposing team, but got away safely after learning that they were hired by the Goodie Bandit. Despondent over her Granny’s lack of honesty, Red wanders off alone. Meanwhile, Nicky Flippers realizes that the one commonality between all four stories was a bunny named Boingo, and concludes that he is the Goodie Bandit. However, Boingo has already sneaked into the home and stolen Granny’s recipes. Red sees Boingo and follows him to his hideout at a cable car station, but the police pursue him in the wrong direction. Granny, the Wolf, and the Woodsman manage to locate Boingo as he is explaining his evil scheme to Red. Boingo plans to add an addictive substance to the stolen recipes, and then explode the forest, making way for new real estate for expanding his business. The Wolf and the Woodsman go undercover to distract Boingo as Granny sneaks into his lair, but open conflict ensues. Boingo sends a bound and gagged Red down the mountain in a cable car loaded with explosives, and Granny goes after her, with Boingo and his henchmen in pursuit. Red manages to free herself, and escapes with Granny, while the police, who have been located by the Wolf’s assistant Twitchy, are waiting at the bottom of the mountain to arrest Boingo and his henchmen. Some time later, the Woodsman finds success as part of a yodeling troupe, and Red, Granny, the Wolf, and Twitchy are enlisted by Nicky Flippers to join a crime solving organization called Happily Ever After Agency. Charecters' appearences *Red: Small and slender tan mouse, socks, Mary Jane shoes, white panties, small buck tooth, red hooded cape *Granny Puckett: Very small and slender white mouse, beautiful, purple cap and kerchief, barefoot *Big Bad Wolf: Slender anthropomorphic wolf, red fur, brown claw like fingernails, blue robe yellow eyes, barefoot *Kirk (Woodcutter): Slender blue genie, muscular, sometimes gigantic nor very small (whenever he shapeshifts), pointy ears, hooked nose, curly black beard, thick black eyebrows, black hair with a gold bead that holds it, both gold cuffs and earring on his left ear, indigo pants, red waistband, red Arab-style shoes *Twitchy: Small and slender brown mouse, buck-toothed, red circus uniform *Nicky Flippers: Slightly obese toad, red coat, yellow waistcoat, blue bowtie, gray trousers, gray and black shoes *Detective Bill Stork: Slender, white stork in delivery uniform, blue eyes *Ted Grizzly: Big brown bear, green hat with red feather, green shirt, brown shoes *Dr. Jacques Von Boingo: White Gerbil with a red cape pinned with the letter B to resemble his name *Dolph: Slender pink rat, muscular, black combed hair, yellow eyes, thick black eyebrows, both rose nose and ear innards, shaven face, lavender circles, sharp fangs, human-like fingers, small feet, pink rat tail, high white collar, both white opera gloves and cuffs (with a gold cufflink on each side), black low-heeled shoes, dark gray suit, gray vest with a couple vertical buttons on its right side, pink/purple striped cravat, cape consisting of both a black front and red back with a gold brooch attached to it, black top hat with both a gray band and bottom brim, gold cane *Liesel: Slender lioness, light brown fur, slightly muscular, reddish-brown eyes, has a small notch in her left ear *Vincent: Small and slender gray bat, crippled wing, notched ear, sharp teeth, scarf, hat, peg leg, blue sleeveless sweater, floppy shoe *Keith: Gigantic, hulking, slender gray humanoid, shark-like/whale-like space creature, small lavender almond eyes, thin black eyebrows, light gray muzzle, torso, and underarms, a pair of 3 fingers, elephant-like feet with dark gray toenails, horns on both sides of his face, small dorsal shark fin on his head, black spacesuit consisting of a tank shirt with thick red brims on his sleeves and matching linings vertically on both sides of it, and trousers with their same vertical linings on his leggings, gray belt with a light gray "V" on the front and holster on the right, black wristbands *Woolsworth: Short and obese Satyr, half bald, both red hair and beard, pink skin, pointy ears, red nose, hairy chest *Japeth the Goat: A goat with a pierced ear and a horn wrapped Songs #"Great Big World" #"Critters Have Feelings" #"Be Prepared" #"Top of the Woods" #"Bounce" #"Hoodwinked Theme (Surfer Version)" Category:American films Category:Children films Category:English-language films